


Desert Song

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, Gen, Medium!Dan, Mortician, Multi, Spirit!Arin, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: Life is fleeting, death is eternal. Take care of me.





	Desert Song

Dan thinks that considering the state of the vehicle, Arin Hanson was a lucky one. Dead, but lucky. The front of the little hatchback was completely crumpled in from hitting the barrier at a high speed. Arin had died on impact, quick and painless. So they think. His body was barely scraped.

Dan has the job of making sure that the bodies of your loved ones are whole, presentable, and looking as though they're just taking a sweet little nap. He does his job well, in all fairness. He can reconstruct a face like no other mortician in California. He fills bullet holes, fills corpses with kitty little and potpurri to stop the smell. He does his job very, very well.

He hums along to Rush's _Hemispheres_ , playing softly from his phone. It's a late Friday night, and Dan is working on his final body. He's ever so carefully picking shards of glass from the face of the young man laid before him.

"That hurts, y'know."

There's a voice from behind him. Dan laughs, smile wide on his face as he tweezes another splinter.

"You didn't say anything about the spiked contact lense. I'd have thought that would hurt more." Dan says, lightly. His eyes are focused on the pale grey skin.

"It feels like they're itchy. Like hayfever."

"Interesting." Dan hums.

He glances over his shoulder to the apparition of Arin behind him. His arms are folded over his chest, leaning to sit on the lip of the counter. Dan smiles at him, studying his face. He glances from Arin, to Arin's body, and back to Arin.

"Not much to do to you, is there?"

Arin shrugs, "I guess not. A broken neck doesn't do much to the outside of you."

"It makes you a little crooked," Dan comments, placing his tweezers aside and peeling apart a ply of tissue paper, "But I've already fixed that."

A silence falls over them as Dan covers the wounds gently with tissue paper, closing them up. There's a chill over his shoulders, up his neck. Dan shivers slightly.

"Are you-... touching me?" He asks, a eyebrow raising but his eyes never moving.

"I need your energy." Arin replies.

"No, Mr.Hanson, you do not."

"Okay, I wanted to touch your hair."

Dan laughs. He can feel the gentle tug of hands through the tight curls of his pony tail. They slide over his shoulders, down his back.

"You believe me, don't you?" Arin asks.

"Believe what?"

"That I loved my partner. I didn't want to hurt her. I wasn't speeding. I didn't want to die, I-"

"Yes, Arin, I believe you." Dan says gently. He stands up straight, rolling his shoulders back, leaving the tissue paper to dry. He brushes Arin's hair back from his expressionless face and smiles to himself, "You weren't to know the corner was icy."

"I panicked," Arin says. His forehead is leaning between Dan's shoulders. "I slammed on the breaks and it spun us out instead of doing something useful,"

"I know. I understand." Dan can feel his energy being drained, pulled out through the knots in his spine.

"I'm scared she'll never forgive me." Arin whispers.

Dan sighs with his whole torso. He takes a brush from the pocket of his lab coat and gently takes it though the silk of Arin's hair, "Life is fleeting. Death is eternal. She'll come around."

There's silence. The album has finished. There isn't even any white noise, pure silence in the cool of the morgue.

"What made you want to do this?" Arin asks, suddenly.

Dan hums in his throat, his lips pulling up on one side, "I lost my family to an unfortunate accident, much like yours. Couldn't be helped. The mortician did an awful job of reconstructing them. It was like-... like bad taxidermy. My father didn't look like my father. My mother's makeup wasn't right. My sister-" Dan shakes his head, "My sister was like a doll. Perfect, but not her. My last memory of seeing my family is them not looking like they did, how I remember them, and that breaks my heart."

Arin nods against Dan's back.

"Take care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Desert Song by My Chemical Romance - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74kWBdUc9Jk - "From the earth to the morgue."
> 
> Inspired by Viridi. Going back to my old Roots. I'm not 100% with this, but I'm like.... 85%. Thats okay.


End file.
